Luffy y la maldición del burrito
by girl-hatake95
Summary: Nami está muy enamorada de Luffy y por ello ha decidido confesarsele, pero que sorpresa se lleva al encontrar que Luffy ya tenía otro amor...La maldición del burrito había caído. ¿?XLuffyXNami


Hola, aquí me reporto para presentarles un one-shot humorístico, al estilo de mi otro fic de humor que llevo escribiendo desde hace tiempo; "Superagentes Ace y Marco".

Este fic se lo dedico a "**www. wtf .com**", cuyos fics de humor me encantan, espero te agrade amiga.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Eichiro Oda.<br>_

**La maldición del burrito**

Era un día común en la preparatoria "East Blue". Eran las horas del receso y los alumnos empezaban con su rutina de siempre; socializar, noviar, copiarse tareas, dormir, entre otros. Aunque claro estaba que había estudiantes con hábitos más extraños; Hancock llenaba cuadernos y cuadernos con corazones que encerraban su nombre y el de Luffy, Franky bailaba en calzoncillos enfente de todos, Buggy se autoproclamaba el rey de la escuela sin que nadie le hiciera caso y Absalom se reunía con la liga de los pervertidos conformada por Bon Clay, Kalifa, Brooke entre otros para compartir revistas sucias. Ellos tenían una base secreta; el cuarto del director, lo cual era una elección muy estúpida y pronto sus traseros lo descubrirían de la peor manera.

Pero hay que concordar en algo, había algo que absolutamente todos los estudiantes hacían en la hora del receso; comer.

Y si, precisamente en estos momentos un simpático muchacho conocido como Monkey D. Luffy compartía mesa con su mejor amigo Usopp. Ambos esperaban le llegada de la comida que habían encargado.

La larga espera no duró tanto, ya que el dedicado chef Sanji llegó cargando el montón de platos -Chicos, aquí están las cuatro hamburguesas, el bistec, la ensalada de pollo, las siete bolas de arroz, el pavo asado, el gran plato de espagueti y ah…como olvidarlo, tu burrito de papas con chile y un toque de cebolla, Luffy-.

-Gracias por mi ensalada de pollo, Sanji- agradeció Usopp.

-Gracias por todo Sanji, en especial el burrito jeje- rió Luffy babeando al observar todo lo que había ordenado –Usopp, págale a Sanji-.

-¿No trajiste para pagar? Uf Luffy, bueno esta vez te a perdono por que eres mi mejor amigo- dijo Usopp sacando un billete. Siempre era lo mismo, pero jamás se quejaba.

Mientras Usopp degustaba su ensalada y Luffy tragaba como cerdo, un grupo de cinco de sus compañeros de clase los observaban desde otra mesa con gran interés, en especial cierta chica de cabello naranja que no podía quitarle el ojo de encima al chico glotón.

-En serio que tienes gustos raros, eh Nami- le comentaba Franky a esa chica que no dejaba de suspirar por Luffy.

-Entiendo que es bobo, descuidado y no es el mas guapo, pero es el único que me hace sentir maripositas en el estomago- afirmó la chica sonrojándose.

-Quizás solo tienes hambre, con lo flaca que estás no me sorprendería que esas maripositas sean agruras- comentó fríamente un chico peliverde que vestía chaqueta de cuero y comía un puré verde que parecía mas una bola de moco que algo comestible.

-¡Zoro! No seas tan cargado. No por que te esté yendo de la patada con tu novia Pellona tienes que ser así con Nami- regañó Chopper al chico rudo -¡Y no entiendo como puedes comer algo tan asqueroso!- Le comentó sorprendido con las cosas que comía.

En eso, la última de los reunidos dio su opinión –Pues decídete que harás con tu situación, Nami-.

Brooke quien venia caminando cojeando se entrometió en la platica –Yohoho, si Nami confiésatele antes de que esa desquiciada de Boa Hancock te lo gane y lo viole-.

Nami se imaginó al pobre Luffy siendo abusado por la loca de Hancock y eso la perturbó mucho -¡Brooke como eres pervertido! ¿Y por que cojeas?-

-Yohoho, digamos que reunirme en un grupo de "estudio" con Absalom, Bon Clay y Kalifa en la oficina del director Shirohige no fue una buena idea- respondió el moreno.

-Bueno Nami, creo que Brooke tiene razón- comentó Robin.

-¿En serio es malo estudiar en la oficina de Shirohige?- cuestionó Zoro.

Chopper entró en pánico y se puso a dar vueltas en círculo -¡No! Boa Hancock se va a aprovechar de Luffy, rápido chicos hay que impedirlo-.

-Me refiero a que Nami debería confesársele a Luffy cuanto antes, no se le vaya a ir todo el ciclo escolar como le pasó a Nojiko con Ace…vaya ¿Qué no Nojiko es tu hermana y Ace el hermano de Luffy? Interesante, la historia se repetirá-.

Nami se puso fría al recordar como había lamentado Nojiko haber dejado ir a Ace y eso solo bastó para convencerla de hacerse la valiente –Es verdad ¿Quién dice que una mujer no puede confesársele a un hombre? Voy por Luffy y será ahora mismo-.

Sus compañeros le aplaudieron y ella se alzó de su lugar decidida y empezó a recorrer el no tan largo camino a con Luffy, el cual se le empezó a hacer eterno, además su corazón empezó a latir demasiado, sus piernas temblaron, su ritmo respiratorio se aceleró y al parecer le querían dar agruras –"_Tranquila Nami, seguro es por lo que dijo Zoro, tienes que comer mas_"- se decía a si misma tratando de engañarse, cuando bien sabía que esos síntomas eran sus nervios.

Mientras tanto, Luffy terminaba de comer sus platillos y ahora solo le quedaba su burrito común y corriente, por algún motivo solo lo sujetaba y observaba, pero no lo consumía.

-Luffy ¿Ya te llenaste? Quita esa cara de idiota que me estás asustando- le comentó Usopp a su mejor amigo, sospechando que este había enfermado.

En eso llegó Nami disimulando estar bien y saludó a su amado –Hola Luffy- entonces volteó a ver a Usopp y le ordenó -¡A un lado Usopp!-.

-Oye eso no es justo- se quejó el narizón, pero al ver que la chica se sobaba los nudillos, prefirió ceder –Ok, creo que iré a hace algo más jeje-.

-B-buenos días Luffy ¿Co-como estás?- preguntó la chica tomando lugar, muriéndose de nervios y de pena. Por fortuna Luffy no la estaba viendo y eso hacia todo mas tolerable.

-Ah, hola Nami- contestó el chico todo monótono mientras seguía observando el burrito.

-Luffy, um, bueno… ¿Cómo te lo digo? Veras…ahem, digamos…¿N-no te ha pasado que?...olvídalo no es así- Nami no hallaba ni como empezar, pero el aparente desinterés de Luffy la hizo darse cuenta de que si seguía así perdería la oportunidad y después menos se atrevería a confesársele –Verás Luffy, es que yo estoy sintiendo algo en mi corazón-.

-Y-yo también lo siento igual-contestó Luffy sin voltear a verla, embobado con el burrito.

Nami se esperanzó -¿Ah si? um disculpa, decía que siento algo y lo siento por alguien que está muy cercas de mí, de hecho lo tengo frente a mí- dijo muy indirecta.

Luffy se emocionó y lo demostró en su voz – ¡Yo también! Siento algo en mi corazón y lo siento por quien está muy cercas justo está frente a mi- exclamó.

El corazón de ella llegó al máximo límite de latidos por segundo que podía alcanzar –Luffy, oh dios yo…yo no se que decir, wow, es que no creí que fuera posible que sucediera-.

-¡Ni yo! Jiji estoy tan feliz que no se que hacer ¿Qué hago Nami?- preguntó inquieto y sonriente empezando a pisotear con entusiasmo.

La chica era astuta y pensó que seria una buena idea que Luffy confesara y ella se ahorrara la dificultad –Pues confiésale a esa personita lo que sientes, dile que la amas- le invitó y entonces se cubrió la cara toda nerviosa, colorada y con una sonrisita de chica enamorada en su rostro, emocionada a más no poder, esperando que su amado le correspondiera con un enérgico "¡Nami te amo!".

-¡Burrito de papas con chile y un toque de cebolla, te amo!-

¿Había oído bien? No, era imposible, el había dicho "Nami te amo". Era la única opción ¡Ella era quien estaba cercas de el, de hecho ella era la única persona que estaba frente a él!

Luffy se levantó de su lugar observando maravillado a su burrito, entonces le dio a Nami una palmada en la espalda –Gracias por ayudarme Nami, no lo habría hecho sin ti- le agradeció y entonces se fue dando saltitos mientras agarraba de la mano (o mas bien dicho del aluminio) a su nuevo amor; el burrito.

En la otra mesa, todos estaban preocupados por Nami, es decir, una persona no debería de petrificarse. Todos se vieron a los ojos y asintieron que ir a ver que pasaba, arriesgándose a recibir una paliza de una chica recién rechazada.

-Y bien Nami ¿Eran agruras o era amor?- preguntó el insensible Zoro.

-Yohoho, pues con la cara que trae parece tener estreñimiento- comentó Brooke.

Franky los regañó a los dos -¡Chicos basta! Anda Nami, dinos que pasó-.

-El…prefirió… ¿A un burrito?- balbuceó la pelinaranja sin podérsela creer.

-¿Un burrito? Eso es biológicamente imposible, un ser humano no puede entablar ningún tipo de relación sentimental con un alimento, una tortilla rellena de vegetales no puede ofrecerle un vinculo emocional satisfactorio ni la oportunidad de procrear descendencia- explicó la muy estudiosa Robin, sin ayudar mucho. Franky y Zoro ya se querían reír al imaginarse los hijos híbridos de Luffy y el burrito (No me pregunten como serian que no tengo idea).

-Ni siquiera es que prefiriera a Hancock…el eligió a un… ¿un burrito?- dijo Nami y entonces se cayó de espaldas totalmente fría, como si estuviera muerta.

-Nami se muere, hagamos algo- exclamó el psicótico Chopper, cuando Zoro comentó que ella tenía el "corazón roto", el renito medico se asustó mas –Es una emergencia medica, rápido, extirpémosle el corazón a Vivi y trasplantémoslo a Nami-.

-¡Hey reno desgraciado! ¿Es que nadie me quiere?- dijo Vivi y entonces se fue llorando y se hizo emo, entonces se casó con Pell y tuvieron hijos mitad darketos, mitad emos.

Al principio todos creían que todo era un juego y que en cinco minutos Luffy ya se habría devorado aquel burrito…pero cuando equivocados estaban, por que cuando un "D." se obsesiona con algo, se obsesiona feo y se vuelve en un ser irracional, psicótico y terco ¿Sino pregúntenle a Portgas D. Ace cuanto le tomó superar su repulsión a las camisas? ¿O cuanto tardó Marshall D. Teach en darse cuenta de que la razón por la que la maestra Bonney no le hacia caso es por que era muy feo?

Pronto no solo Nami sería la afectada por la locura de Luffy, la maldición del burrito caería sobre todo las personas cercanas al chico.

* * *

><p><em>Algunas horas mas tarde, al final de la jornada escolar<em>

-¡Jaja, vamos a dar un paseo al parque, burrito!- decía Luffy mientras salía del aula dando saltitos muy contento, hoy había platicado con le burrito, le había contado chistes, había ido al baño con el (Que asco), incluso le había contado sus mas grandes secretos. El chico se marchó ignorante del caos que acontecía a sus espaldas.

-¿Por que? ¡¿Por qué a mí?- lloraba Boa Hancock tirada en el suelo tras ser ignorada por Luffy, ni un solo segundo le había hecho caso y eso le dolía. Entonces se fue y se volvió lesbiana y se casó con Marguerite y adoptaron hijos darketo-emos de Vivi y Pell.

-Por algo mugiwara se obsesionó con los burritos ¡Tengo que saber que tienen de especiales los burritos!- gritaba Buggy mientras empezaba a comerse un montón de los mencionados.

-"Los burritos como fenómeno social" con ese reporte el profesor Smoker me pondrá máxima calificación- afirmaba Tashigi guardando unos escritos.

¿Ahora que podía decirse de los amigos de Luffy? Justo en este momento Zoro se unía al grupito para averiguarlo.

-¿Por qué las caras largas? No me digan que es por el idiota de Luffy-

-El burrito de Luffy le sopló a la profesora Hina de mi mercancía, quiero llorar- se quejó Brooke muy triste al recordar como la profesora le había confiscado sus revistas triple X.

-Hey, eso no es posible ¿Y tú que traes Chopper?- preguntó al renito que daba vueltas y traía una mascara de doctor.

-Temo que sea una enfermedad, debo evitar que la infección de "burrititis aguda" se propague, ahh- gritó el paranoico reno y entonces se puso a correr en círculos.

-Pero como hace escándalo, es solo un burrito- les dijo Franky, pero entonces volteó hacia abajo y vio una mancha en tanga -¿Es chile? ¡Ahhh maldito burritoooooo!-.

-Esto es una locura ¿No me días que tu también estás afectada Robin?-

La estudiosa estaba muy seria, incluso un poco molesta –En matemáticas yo me ofrecí para explicarle un problema a Luffy, pero el rechazó mi ayuda y le preguntó al burrito. Que considerara al burrito mas inteligente fue una ofensa para mi intelecto-

-Vamos Robin, tu sabes que eres la mas lista- le dijo Zoro, provocando que cierta chica de cabello rosa y ojos grandes que andaba cercas se pusiera celosa.

-Luffy se sacó todo el examen bien y yo erré en un problema. Me ganó- confesó la morena totalmente humillada.

-¿Crees que eso es malo?- preguntó Usopp dando un paso al frente, el narizon traía una capa negra, unos colmillos falsos y cuernos en la cabeza –Yo era el mejor amigo de Luffy, hacíamos todo juntos, pero así como si nada me cambio por el burrito. No se lo perdonaré, a partir de ahora soy su peor enemigo "Dark Lord Usopp"-.

-¿Y tu Nami? Ah, para qué pregunto- comentó el único chico que no se había visto afectado, percatándose del aura depresiva alrededor de la mujer –Mmh, oh no miren, lo que faltaba, ahí viene Sanji el perdedor-.

-¡Hola Nami-chwan! ¡Hola Robin-chan! Y hola resto de perdedores- saludó el rubio acercándose al grupo, pero antes de que llegara el mismo grupo fueron a rodearlo.

Nami en representación del grupo le expuso la queja, fue y lo agarró del cuello y de la camisa y le dijo cara a cara -¿Qué le pusiste a ese burrito? Escúpelo ¿Alguna droga? ¿Feromonas? ¿Algo especial?-.

-Nami-san, pero si le preparé un burrito común y corriente…No, esperen, ahora que lo pienso tenía algo especial- dijo poniéndose serio.

-¡Que es!-

-No era un simple burrito de papas con chile…era un burrito de papas con chile y un toque de cebolla-

-¡Baka!- Nami le dio un coscorrón que lo tumbó al suelo.

-Ouch, es por ese tarado de Luffy ¿No es así? olvídalo Nami-chwan y elígeme a mi como tu novio, yo nunca me obsesionaría con un alimento al punto de olvidarme de ti-.

Nami se puso seria -Chicos, tenemos que hacer algo para separar a Luffy y a ese burrito-

-Nami ¿No me digas que te pusiste celosa de un burrito?- preguntó Zoro.

-¡Cállate! Esto es serio, miren el caos ¿Ven a esos bravucones de Enel y su pandilla atacando a Coby? ¡Seguro que es por culpa del desgraciado alimento! Hay que actuar ya-.

-He oído de esas historias, es una maldición que Luffy ha desencadenado en toda la escuela. Tenemos que eliminar a ese burrito- dijo Franky exagerando como Nami.

-¡Mataré al que me robó mi mejor amigo!- gritó Usopp sacando un lanza granadas.

-Oigan ¿Y por que no le quitan el burrito y que alguien se lo coma? Cuando este distraído quítenselo y consúmanlo- sugirió el cocinero que había creado al monstruo.

-Yohoho, no es mala idea. En la noche cuando este dormido seria un buen momento para que alguien se infiltrara y se lo comiera-.

Chopper intervino -Pero Brooke, a esas horas el burrito ya estará frio y sabrá feo ¿Quién querría comerlo?...oh, esperen ¡Zoro come cualquier cosa!-

-Te pagaremos Zoro, solo ve en la noche y trágate al maldito- suplicó "Dark Usopp"

-¿Y por que debo arriesgarme cuando ese burrito no me afecta en lo personal? A mi no me interesa el dinero ni nada de eso- se rehusó el Roronoa cruzando los brazos.

Nami suspiró y entonces le atacó donde mas le dolía; el orgullo –Ah Zoro, se me hace que tienes miedo a que el burrito te haga daño, quizás no es cierto que tienes el estomago mas poderoso del mundo. Mmh, sabes, juraría haber visto a Mihawk comiendo un burrito frio el día de ayer, quizás el si tiene un estomago especial-.

Zoro se enfadó -¡No digas mas! Demostraré que tengo un estomago de acero, Mihawk lo sabrá y tu lo sabrás "flaca anoréxica que fue rechazada por un burrito"-.

-Mugroso marimo, fuiste muy cruel con Nami-san, ya verás- se enfadó Sanji.

Mientras los dos rivales peleaban en el suelo, los demás cruzaban los dedos por que las cosas salieran bien en su misión.

* * *

><p><em>El día pasó volando y la noche cayó. En casa de Garp, Luffy se disponía a dormir.<em>

El chico estaba recostado sobre su cama, observando el techo, jugando a encontrar figuritas en el techo junto a su mejor amigo que estaba recostado a su lado –Mira burrito, ese parece la katana de Zoro, oh ¡Mira, esa figura es idéntica a la nariz de Usopp!-

Al rato, el chico se cansó y bostezó –Burrito, buenas noches- le dijo al alimento cubierto de aluminio hasta la mitad, entonces lo cobijó con un aluminio, se cobijó a si mismo con su cobija y apagó la lámpara.

En la ventana del cuarto de Luffy, una figura de negro se presentaba, al ver que su victima estaba dormía, sacó su caja de herramientas y abrió la ventana sin hacer ruido, entonces como si fuera un ninja asesino, entró y se acercó a la cama –"_Infiltración cumplida_"- pensó quitándose el pasamontañas, revelando que era Zoro.

Luffy estaba tan dormido balbuceando cosas sin sentido, que no se dio cuenta de que Zoro tomaba el burrito y abría su boca dispuesto a comerlo. Pero el peliverde se detuvo antes de hacerlo, no por sentirse culpable de hacerle algo tan cruel a uno de sus mejores amigos, sino por que se le ocurrió que el burrito sabría mejor con un vaso de cola. Salió del cuarto a paso lento y se dirigió a la cocina, contempló el refrigerador y sonrió, entonces se acercó para abrirlo.

-¡Ahhh!- gritó de repente al pisar una trampa de oso que estaba justo enfrente del frigorífico. Su gritó despertó a Luffy quien corrió rápidamente a la cocina armado con un martillo de plástico.

-¿¡Quién es!- preguntó alterado prendiendo el foco de la cocina –Hey tu, eso que está en tu mano ¡Es burrito! Maldito, deja a mi burrito ¿Zoro? N-no puede ser- el chico se quedó sorprendido de que el secuestrador fue uno de sus amigos mas cercanos.

-Luffy, esto no es lo que piensas- dijo Zoro tratando de defenderse, pero era demasiado tarde, Luffy ahora estaba armado mas en serio; con un celular en la mano – ¡No lo hagas, todo menos eso!-

-Pagarás Zoro, me has lastimado. Llamaré a tu novia- amenazó el herido muchacho marcando un número, Zoro suplicó y suplicó, pero no tuvo salvación.

Esa noche la misión fracasó por completo, Pellona fue a la una de la madrugada por Zoro, a quien le fue muy pero muy mal y Luffy se decidió a poner mas trampas en su casa, protegería a burrito con toda su alma.

* * *

><p><em>Al día siguiente, en la preparatoria "East Blue". Hora del receso<em>

Otra vez era la misma historia. Luffy estaba platicando con su gran amor en una mesa, mientras que sus amigos estaban a cuatro metros de él, observándolo desde otra mesa.

-¿En serio tenías que ser tan inútil, Zoro?- regañaba la frustrada Nami al chico peliverde que no reaccionaba debido al trauma que le había dejado su novia.

-Ya déjalo, el pobre parece haber pasado una noche terrible. Además a nosotros no nos ha ido muy bien- explicó Franky recordando como su plan de usar sus dotes de ventrílocuo y hacer que pareciera que el burrito hablaba, había fracasado.

Chopper suspiró y bajó de su silla -Bueno chicos, yo necesito ir a realizar mas pruebas. Tengo que evitar que la enfermedad del burrito se propague-.

-¡Demonios! Incluso Chopper se está volviendo paranoico, ya no lo soporto- renegó Dark Usopp en su desesperación de villano fracasado.

Brooke le dio unas palmadas al villano -Pues no has intentado mucho al respecto, al menos yo hice el sacrifico de intentar cambiar mi edición especial de "Hot Amazons" por su burrito, aunque no le interesó-.

-Es demasiado, ningún hombre rechazaría una revista con fotos de tantas chicas sexys en bikini. Aunque bueno, quizás lo que pasa es que a Luffy no le interesan las chicas y es gay ¿O que dices tu Robin?- preguntó Franky, pero la mujer no contestó por que estaba muy ocupada estudiando.

-Tengo que superar la capacidad intelectual del burrito, no me ganara en el próximo examen- decía la morena sin prestarles mucha atención ¡Hasta ella estaba alocándose!

Nami se reanimó al ver venir a un chef acosador –Ahí viene Sanji, es hora del plan B-.

-Aquí está su encargo, veinte burritos- dijo el cocinero poniendo una charola llena de los mencionados alimentos en la mesa -¿Otra vez vas a pagar tu Usopp?-.

-No Sanji- respondió Nami en lugar del narizón, entonces continuó con voz seductora –Yo te lo pagaré mas tarde...con mi cuerpo- dijo muy provocativamente.

Los ojos de Sanji se pusieron de corazón y empezó a echar humo por la nariz -¡Oh Nami-swan!- exclamó y entonces cayó desmayado con cara feliz.

-Eres una maldita manipuladora, te aprovechas de su debilidad para explotarlo ¡Te felicito, bien merecido lo tiene! Ahem, como sea, vamos con Luffy- dijo Zoro ya de buen humor.

-Eso no, tu ya estás fuera de esto, Luffy no te tiene confianza- le dijo Nami deprimiéndolo de nuevo y entonces tomó la charola y llamó a sus amigos.

Luffy estaba platicando con el burrito sobre lo geniales que eran los piratas, cuando vio que sus amigos se acercaban con una bandeja –Ah chicos ¿Vinieron a presentarse con burrito?-.

-No es necesario, ya conocemos muy bien como es ese burrito- le respondió Usopp con gran rencor, casi queriendo asesinar al que le quitó a su mejor amigo.

Franky le dio un manotazo a Usopp en la nuca y tomó asiento –Vinimos a compartir comida contigo, gran amigo Luffy-.

-Sugoi, trajeron burritos- exclamó babeando, entonces le habló a su amigo y mas grande amor que siempre sujetaba en su mano derecha –burrito ¿También se te antojaron esos burritos? Lo sabía jeje-.

-Bueno, a disfrutar se ha dicho- señaló Brooke y empezó el festín.

Durante todo el tiempo se la pasaron haciendo comentarios como "Que bien saben los burritos" o "¿Quien podría resistírselos?", mas el mugiwara andaba muy ocupado conversando con su burrito especial como para ponerles atención. En fin, como en cinco minutos habían terminado y como era de esperarse, el moreno era el que había consumido casi todo.

-Ah, pero que delicioso. Gracias chicos- agradeció el chico –Aunque todavía tengo hambre. Creo que burrito también no se llenó, de hecho no comió nada ¿Qué tal si se enfermó? No temas burrito, yo no dejo morir a mis amigos-.

Dark Usopp ya tenía los ojos llorosos, le incomodaba que ese burrito hubiera tomado su lugar y ya no pudo mas -¡No lo soporto! ¡Me voy de aquí!-.

Luffy sintió algo extraño en el estomago, que incluso lo hizo olvidarse de "burrito de papas con chile y un toque de cebolla" y preocuparse por Usopp -¿Qué pasa con el?-

Nami ni permitiría que el plan se arruinara -No pasa nada, querid…digo, estimado Luffy. Pero oye ¿Qué harás si aun tienes hambre?-.

-Si Luffy, y luego ya no tienes dinero ni nosotros traemos nada- añadió Franky sonriendo con crueldad.

-Necesitas comer algo para llenarte, tu estomago te lo pide- le comentó Brooke.

-Chicos, están haciendo que me de mas hambre- se quejó Luffy mientras sus entrañas rugían.

-"_Eso es Luffy, no lo resistirás_"- Nami dio el golpe de gracia -Oye Luffy, eso que traes en tu mano derecha. Se ve delicioso-.

-¿Uh?- Luffy volteó a ver a burrito y empezó a quedarse hipnotizado.

Franky siguió el juego -Apuesto a que es lo más sabroso del entero universo-

-Tan solo míralo, una tortilla hecha a mano, rellena de papas de la mejor calidad, con el chile más picante y un toque de cebolla que le da un galáctico sabor y un olor que supera la imaginación- comentó Brooke empezando a babear, luego a convulsionarse en su asiento, como epiléptico.

-¿Brooke, estás bien?- preguntó Nami consternada por su alto compañero.

Brooke dejó de convulsionarse y sus rostro se volvió el de un loco –Yo…yo… ¡Debo comerlo!- gritó subiéndose al a mesa y saltando a con Luffy con las mandíbula abierta como si fuera un tiburón, apuntando hacia el burrito.

Luffy alcanzó a tirarse a un lado, esquivando el ataque mortal. Brooke siguió su trayectoria y fue hasta morder el trasero de Sentoumaru quien estaba agachándose recogiendo una moneda. El mugiwara observó lo que pasaba y entonces confrontó a sus amigos -¿Qué clase de seres crueles son ustedes? Me engañaron, ustedes solo querían a burrito ¡Lo querían matar como Zoro! No puedo creer que sean así- les dijo casi queriendo llorar y entonces les dio la espalda y empezó a alejarse cabizbajo.

Nami sintió estremecerse y quien sabe de donde sacó la voluntad para levantarse e ir corriendo a con Luffy – ¡Basta Luffy, tienes que detener esta locura!- le gritó mientras una música dramática de telenovelas se escuchaba en la radio de la cafetería.

-Ustedes solo quieren lastimar a burrito- reclamó el chico intentando sacudir el brazo, pero Nami estaba tan aferrada a su brazo que el mismo impulsó se llevó a los dos, de modo que Luffy cayó de espaldas y Nami quedó arriba de el, sobre su pecho.

-Nami- dijo el chico sorprendido, tenia a Nami encima de el y sus rostros estaban muy juntos. En ese instante el chico empezó a sentir algo muy raro, pero agradable en su corazón, algo muy distinto a lo que sentía por burrito.

Nami por su parte estaba pasmada, la posición de sus cuerpos era comprometedora y podía sentir el aliento de Luffy sobre su piel. La temperatura en su rostro subió y se puso colorada. Mas al recordar que el corazón de Luffy pertenecía a alguien mas, no pudo evitar que se le salieran un par de lagrimas que cayeron sobre la frente del chico al que amaba –¡Está bien, haz lo que quieras, no me importa!- le gritó dolida dándole con las manos en el pecho. Entonces se levantó y se fue a paso acelerado de la cafetería, cubriéndose el rostro para que no vieran sus lágrimas. Para colmo los bravucones se burlaban de ella mientras se iba.

Luffy se quedó tirado en el suelo por unos segundos, entonces se levantó, recogió su burrito y fue a sentarse en una mesa donde no había nadie. Su mirada era baja y se podía ver una mueca en su rostro –"_Nami_"-.

Con el grupito, las reacciones no se hacían tardar-¿Ves lo que provocaste Brooke?-regañaba Franky.

-Lo siento, no pude controlarme. Ese burrito tiene algo mágico- admitió Brooke apenado

-¿Y ahora que hacemos? Ya perdimos a Chopper, a Zoro, a Sanji, a Usopp y para colmo Nami corre el riesgo de volverse emo o lesbiana ¿Qué haremos?-.

Robin dejó de leer su libro de ciencias y se puso de pie –Está bien. Yo hablaré con él- les dijo con gran seriedad. Acto seguido fue a con Buggy, le robó un burrito de la pila e burritos que consumía compulsivamente y fue a sentarse frente al acongojado Luffy.

-Aléjate, no tendrás mi burrito- le dijo con un tono desganado.

-Descuida, yo ya tengo el mío- aseguró la mujer mostrándole el burrito que había tomado. Entonces cerró los ojos, aclaró la voz y continuó –Luffy ¿Haz pensando en que futuro te depara con burrito?-.

-Llámale por su nombre "Burrito de papas con chile y un toque de cebolla"- le corrigió el chico que aun se sentía ofendido, cuando el pocas veces llamaba a su amigo de esa manera.

-Bueno. Lo que te quiero decir, es que ese burrito envejecerá pronto, comenzará a descomponerse y perderá todo eso que te gusta de él-

-El abuelo Garp dice que no se debe de abandonar a quien se ama solo por que se haga viejo. Mi burrito es especial y no pienso dejarlo-.

-Luffy, el propósito de un burrito es ser consumido, créeme que lo que "Burrito de papas con chile y un toque de cebolla" desea, es que te lo comas. Ahorita es cuando el te puede ofrecer mas, por que cuando caiga la noche, el habrá perdido el toque-.

Luffy sintió que quería llorar -¿Qué estás diciendo, Robin?-

-Tienes que entenderlo, burrito no te puede ofrecer un futuro, es efímero. Tú no puedes amarlo ni ser su amigo, por que ni siquiera tiene vida- explicó con mucha franqueza, siendo dura por el bien del muchacho.

-¡No, no puedo aceptarlo!-.

-Luffy, en cambio mira a Nami, quizás sea refunfuñona, agresiva y avara, pero ella si te ama, ella te puede ofrecer amor, amistad, palabras de consuelo y una relación duradera y gratificante. Aparte a juzgar por la anchura de sus caderas, te puede concebir hijos con facilidad y formar contigo una familia feliz en un futuro ¿No es eso lo que quieres?-.

-¡Basta! No entiendo que tienen que ver burrito y Nami. Ya déjenme en paz, ustedes solo quieren destruir a burrito ¡Toda la escuela está en contra de mi y burrito!- gritó azotando la mesa y entonces se fue terco, convirtiéndose a partir de ese momento en un esquizofrénico que desconfiaba de todo mundo, hasta de objetos inanimados como el sombrero de Mihawk, creía que todos deseaban ver morir a su burrito.

-"_Lo intente, pero es imposible detener esto_"- concluía Robin dándose por vencida y con ella todos los amigos cercanos de Luffy.

La esperanza había terminado para todos, Luffy estaba obsesionado con el burrito y eso estaba poniendo a la escuela de cabeza. Pronto la sanidad mental de los alumnos (La cual de por si nunca había sido muy buena) estaba por los suelos, algunos eran emos, otros se habían vuelto okamas, otros se volvieron agresivos. Los amigos de Luffy estaban llegando a niveles de locura extremos: Usopp se había vuelto tan malvado que ahora era el nuevo líder de los bravucones y atormentaba a los nerds de Coby y Tashigi, Robin estudiaba compulsivamente libros sin poder parar, Franky se desesperaba por que su tanga estaba arruinada, Brooke sufría de síndrome de abstinencia por que por culpa de burrito le habían confiscado su ultima revista sucia, Sanji tenia que huir de turbas enfurecidas que querían lincharlo por haber creado el burrito, Zoro tenía mas problemas que nunca con Pellona (Lo cual en si no tenía nada que ver con el burrito), Chopper trataba desesperadamente de encontrar una cura para la "burrititis" y Nami estaba tan deprimida que no quería comer nada (volviéndose anoréxica de verdad).

Los directivos y profesores querían hacer algo al respecto, pero se encontraban sin poderes para detener la anarquía en la escuela

-Profesor Shanks ¿Cuáles son los niveles de caos, locura y anarquía?- preguntaba el director Shirohige al profesor mas poderoso de la escuela.

-¡Son mas de nueve mil!- exclamaba Shanks midiendo con unos lentes rojos computarizados.

-¿Que? ¡¿Mas de nueve mil?- se sorprendía el director perdiendo la esperanza.

Ese día se tuvieron que suspender clases para evitar una catástrofe, la maldición del burrito había caído sobre todos y parecía imparable…Solo había una persona que podía detener la maldición.

* * *

><p><em>Las horas pasaron, hasta que cayó la tarde. Eran las seis de la tarde cuando Luffy estaba recostado en el sillón meditando.<em>

-Burrito- decía Luffy mientras alzaba su querido alimento –Estás empezando a oler mal-

El no lograba entenderlo, como que estaba sintiendo que las cosas no iban bien con burrito, la relación estaba perdiendo esa chispa que había tenido al principio, desde el momento en que Nami se había ido llorando, algo dentro de el se había sacudido y por algún motivo desconocido ya no podía dejar de pensar en ella –Burrito, siento algo por Nami, pero no se que es ¿Acaso eso será lo que llaman amor?-

Sacudió la cabeza y habló angustiado –Pero el abuelo Garp siempre decía que no se deben tener dos amores. Burrito o Nami, Nami o burrito, solo uno de los dos-

El inocente moreno no encontraba que decidir, se estaba confundiendo demasiado –Si tan solo mi mejor amigo imaginario estuviera aquí, el siempre sabia que hacer-

_-¿Aquí estoy?-_ respondió una voz y entonces una alucinación de Luffy apareció flotando arriba de el.

-¡Doflamingo, regresaste!- se emocionó el chico al ver aparecer a su amigo imaginario; el extravagante pero sabio Don Quixote Doflamingo –Doflamingo ¿Qué debo de hacer?-.

_-¿Acaso puedes ser tan idiota? Olvídate de ese asqueroso burrito y elige a la sexy Nami, cuantos hombres no quisieran tener a una nena como ella, si no fuera tu amigo imaginario ya me la habría ligado-._ Dijo Doflamingo babeando por la chica.

-Pero Doflamingo yo no entiendo ¿Por qué ligado? ¿Qué es sexy?-.

_-¡Nada de peros jovencito! Algún día aprenderás, pero mañana vas a ir a pedirle perdón y que sea tu novia, no temas yo te diré como tienes que ir haciéndole ¡Y me obedecerás por que al cabo yo soy tu subconsciente que duerme muy dentro de ti!_-

Luffy aun no entendía muchas cosas de las que hablaba su amigo imaginario, pero confiaba en que Doflamingo era el más sabio e inteligente de su mundo de fantasía ¿Por qué preguntarles a sus otros amigos imaginarios Kid el rockero, Jinbei el hombre pez y Barney el dinosaurio? No, Doflamingo era el que sabía y lo escucharía.

* * *

><p><em>Al día siguiente, a la hora del receso <em>

Nami caminaba cabizbaja por la cafetería, aun no superaba lo del día anterior y no podía evitar pensar –"_¿Por qué me tenía que enamorar de Luffy? El no es mi príncipe azul_"- Tanto pensaba que terminó chocando con alguien mas –Disculpe ¿Azul?- se sorprendió al ver que había chocado con alguien que vestía completamente de azul.

-Hola Nami- saludaba Luffy quien casualmente iba todo vestido de azul.

-¡Luffy!-

El chico empezó a sentir algo en el estomago, pero se aguantó y se animó –Nami perdóname por favor- le suplicó de repente –Fui un idiota-

-¿Qué estas diciendo?- preguntó la pelinaranja desconcertada.

-Me tardé en darme cuenta que era a ti a quien necesitaba- confesó con pesar –Ni siquiera todos los burritos especiales del mundo valen mas que tú . Lamento haber sido tan baka-.

-Luffy, pero ¿Qué pasó con tu burrito especial?-.

-Olvida el burrito- le dijo el chico, entonces sacó un papelito donde tenía apuntado todo lo que le había indicado Doflamingo, lo leyó e hizo lo que decía; se arrodilló ante Nami y le tomó una mano –Nami ¿me perdonarías y serias mi novia?- le preguntó, aunque en su cabeza no entendía que significaba "ser novios", aunque según Doflamingo, era algo tan divertido como ir al a feria y a Luffy pocas cosas le encantaban como ir a la feria.

-Ay Luffy eres un idiota- respondió Nami avergonzada pero enternecía –Pero eres mi idiota, acepto ser tu novia-.

-¡Sugoi, gracias Nami!- exclamó contento poniéndose de pie, entonces sacó algo de su mochila ¡El infame burrito ya en descomposición! El chico se lo ofreció y sonrió –Para que veas que el pasado es el pasado, quiero que comas el burrito, es muy delicioso ¡Tiene un toque de cebolla!-.

-"_Era delicioso hace 48 horas_"- pensó Nami sintiendo repugnancia por el alimento, pero no quería hacer sentir mal a su nuevo novio –Espérame aquí- le dijo para ir adonde estaba sentado un Buggy que tenia la panza enorme de tanto comer burritos.

-Me rindo, no quiero comer ni un solo burrito mas en mi vida- se quejó, cuando vio a Nami llegar -¿Qué quieres?- preguntó, pero Nami en vez de responder le dio un pisotón haciéndolo que abriera la boca y entonces como si fuera un contenedor le echó el burrito adentro. El pobre payaso se puso verde de la cara y se desmayó.

Luffy andaba leyendo el papelito con las instrucciones, cuando se percató de que Nami regresaba –Que rápida eres, no entiendo por que Zoro dice que casi no comes, jeje-.

-Eso es una exageración-

-Bueno Nami, ahora haré lo último que me pidió Doflamingo- le dijo Nami tomándola de la cintura e inclinándola.

-¿Dolfa-que?- preguntó la pelinaranja, pero repentinamente el moreno le plantó un beso, recreando esa escena clásica estadounidense del marine y la enfermera.

La pesadilla maldición del burrito había terminado.

Ese día Luffy y Nami se convirtieron en novios inseparables, Nami resolvió sus problemas alimenticios, aunque Luffy empezó a tener problemas con Doflamingo cuando este empezó a pedirle que hiciera cosas sin sentido como agarrarle los pompis a Nami, verle el escote y finalmente le ordenó que "se la tirara en la noche", esto ultimo fue lo que mas molestó a Luffy ¿Cómo podría tirar a Nami por un acantilado en plena oscuridad? Sin pensarlas dos veces despidió a Dolfamingo y Barney pasó a ser el mejor amigo imaginario de Luffy y su consejero en la vida.

Usopp hizo las paces con Luffy y volvió a ser el mejor amigo que le convidaba el almuerzo todos los días, dejando de ser el malvado "Dark Usopp".

Chopper se convenció de que la enfermedad del burrito no existía y Robin recuperó la confianza en su intelecto.

Zoro rompió con Pellona y volvió a ser feliz (Nuevamente nada tuvo que ver el burrito).

Sanji recuperó sus clientes, aunque nunca volvió a cocinar un burrito de papas con chile y un toque de cebolla, aunque si hizo burritos de papas con chile sin cebolla.

Franky pudo quitarle la mancha de burrito a su tanga favorita y Brooke ya no tuvo que seguir viviendo con el miedo de que alguien lo delatara ante los maestros.

Quizás el único que aun sufrió la maldición del burrito fue Buggy, quien tuvo diarrea como por tres días.

Los niveles de locura y anarquía regresaron a niveles normales y las cosas volvieron a la normalidad. Pero…

* * *

><p><em>Una semana después, en la cocina de la cafetería <em>

Sanji sacaba del horno su último encargo, una pasta italiana especial –Vaya, me salió perfecta, creo que es la mejor pasta que he cocinado en toda mi vida-

Cindry-chan entró a con el cocinero –Sanji-kun, que bueno que ya está la pasta, iré a servirla a esos clientes enamorados; unos tales Luffy y Nami-.

Pero Sanji no respondió, se quedó parado como idiota observando la pasta.

-¿Sanji-kun?-

-Mía- respondió el rubio muy al a defensiva, entonces se dio la vuelta mostrando una cara de científico loco, con una pupila dilatada, baba cayendo de su boca y cabello despeinado –La pasta es mía, nadie me la quitará ¡Es mi único amor! mwahahaha-

Solo puede haber algo peor que la "maldición del burrito" y eso era "la maldición de la pasta italiana"... ¡Mama mía!

_The end._

* * *

><p>Bueno, eso es todo. Espero que les haya hecho reír y pasar un buen rato.<p>

Ahora bien me haría muy feliz saber que les pareció el fic ¿Me dejarían algún review por favor?

Ah tengo un último mensaje para ustedes; si tienen un amigo imaginario como Doflamingo que constantemente les esté metiendo ideas subliminales en la cabeza, entonces no esperen mas ¡Despídanlo y contraten a Barney como su mejor amigo imaginario!


End file.
